Lucky Man
Lucky Man 'is the twenty-second episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the second episode in the second season. 'Plot The episode begins at Gwen's house. Ken Tennyson is seen, having finished college and on his day off from work. His mother, Natalie, tells Ken that he needs to help renovate Gwen's room before she comes back as a birthday surprise. To make her room clean, Ken vacuums, wipes down the windows, and even clears out her desk. As he comes to Gwen's closet, he takes out all of the extra clothing out, and with it the Archamada Book of Spells falls out. Ken notices the strange book, and picks it up, not knowing of the dangers inside. He reads the first page, which warns every human and alien being about the misuse of the book resulting in dangerous consequences. Still concerned, Ken reads the first page, which contains a spell that can cause transportation. Without knowing of the danger, Ken says Abeo Exorior, and the spell teleports him in a huge beam of pink light. When Natalie comes to Gwen's room asking for something, Ken is gone. Gwen gets a call from Ben, with the both of them saying happy birthday to each other. To celebrate, Kevin throws a party at his house, complete with a muscle car for her to drive. Ben appears as Jetray with a giant cake, saying that it was barely any trouble to get the cake for the both of them at her house. Suddenly, Gwen gets a call from her mother to say happy birthday, but asks her if Ken is there with her. Gwen says no, and Natalie replies that she hasn't seen him since they were out shopping (she covered up the fact that Gwen was getting a room makeover). Gwen says that she will keep an eye out and make sure that Ken is okay. Meanwhile, Ken is at a nearby park, confused at the spell he just chanted. He thinks to himself that maybe the powers will be an opportunity to help others, much like his sister. To do well on his claim, Ken goes to the store and buys a superhero outfit. He cuts up the chest area, leaving a LM in its place. He also buys a mask and goes to work on building his hero suit. After he is done, he says the incantation, Gallius Disruptus, a aerokinesis spell, and flies out of store he was in, leaving a massive hole in the top of the store wall. Gwen and Ben as Ball Weevil are going around the city to look for Ken when they notice a store with a crevice at the top. Ball Weevil minimizes his orb and goes along with Gwen inside of the shop. Ball Weevil asks what happened to make the hole in the store wall. The cashier says that a young man bought superhero items, namely an outfit that said LM. Gwen asks what LM means, and he says that it supposedly stands for Lucky Man, as Ken told her. Ball Weevil wonders where Ken is, and Gwen uses her mana senses to figure out his location. Ken is out flying as Lucky Man, and notices a high-speed chase in progress. Lucky Man flies over to the criminal's car, and grabs him from the car. The criminal wants to know what the criminal was doing, and he replies that he isn't saying anything. To make him talk, Lucky Man flips the criminal over, repeatedly shaking him until money starts dropping from his pants and inside his shirt. Lucky Man flies down with the criminal to the cops, who take him away. One police officer, who is named Officer Richards, asks who Lucky Man is, but Ken flies away. Ken later takes off his suit and goes to Gwen's party, where multiple friends and family have arrived. Ben and Gwen find Ken at the house, and Ben questions Ken about who Lucky Man is. Ken lies and says that he has seen him on the news. Gwen doesn't believe Ken and goes up to her room before Natalie stops her, saying that she is cleaning her room up and does not want Gwen to go in until she is finished. Confused, Gwen goes back to the party, where Ken suddenly appears. Ben comes in as Terraspin, and sees Lucky Man on TV. Terraspin questions why Lucky Man's suit looks like Lucky Girl's suit, and Ken turns off the TV, not wanting any attention. Terraspin notices that Ken has been acting strangely all day. Once Terraspin asks if Ken has any powers, Ken says Meton Weights, and Terraspin is thrown around by Ken. The crowd sees what happened, and ran out of Kevin's house, scared of Ken. Ken reveals that he found the Archamada Book of Spells, thus power was given to him through the spells. He also states that he is sick of Gwen always being the golden child, the only one with powers, and says Tempestus Impaetus, shocking Gwen and making her faint. Kevin is angered and absorbs the stone from his wall, attacking Ken, but his attacks do not do any damage. Ken is annoyed and freezes Kevin in place by saying Statua. Gwen goes to care for Kevin, and Terraspin comes back swinging. Terraspin makes a wind storm by using his powerful shell attack, which holds Ken off. Terraspin is tired, as Ken starts to break out. Ben reverts and demands that Gwen let him scan her Anodite form. Gwen decides to blast the Omnimatrix, and the DNA from the mana causes the Omnimatrix to say that the Anodite form has been unlocked. Ben summons the Anodite form, and transforms into it. Ben says that he has always wanted to transform into an Anodite, naming it SPRX (Sparks). Ken says that Ben may have new tricks, but he is just getting started. Gwen and SPRX start fighting to defeat Ken, but he summons a set of electricity cords using the spell Badickinis Metalalurca, which shocks Gwen and leaves SPRX to do the work. Ken starts growing in size, with SPRX realizing that he can do the same. The two start fighting, and SPRX manages to get a few hits on Ken. To not hurt his cousin, SPRX decreases his size and flies to use the electricity cords. Wrapping them around Ken, he manages to trap him as Gwen removes the book's effects from Ken. Ken apologizes as he rubs his head and Ben reverts. Ben says that he will get used to the new form, and that it has been the best birthday ever. Ben and Gwen go to dance, as Kevin follows soot. Meanwhile, the Archamada flies towards Gwen's book cabinet. Placing itself on the bookcase, the book closes, with a voice making a warning of the improper use of the book once more. 'Major Events' *Ken Tennyson and Natalie Tennyson make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Ben and Gwen both turn 19. *Ball Weevil makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. *SPRX makes his debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ken Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin *Natalie Tennyson (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Ken Tennyson 'Aliens Used' *Jetray *Ball Weevil (first re-appearance) *Terraspin *SPRX (first appearance) 'Spells Used' *Abeo Exorior *Gallius Disruptus *Meton Weights *Tempestus Impaetus *Statua *Badickinis Metalalurca 'Trivia''' * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2